


Stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, another request, thingy, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt based: What would stargazing with Ravi be like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

A cool breeze grazed your face, a shiver ran down your spine and throughout your body. Tugging the blanket tighter, you stared at the black, inky sky dotted with stars. Your back was engulfed in warmth and a pair of arms slipped around your stomach, tugging you back into the warmth. Tilting your head a bit, you grinned when you saw Wonshik, cheeks stuffed with one of the cupcakes you made. 

“You like those, huh?” You questioned, wiping a bit of frosting off the corner of his mouth. Wonshik nodded, watching you licking your finger clean and swallowed, arms tightening around you. 

“I like everything you make, I’m thankful I found a good slave,” He teased, chuckling as he dodge your fist. You glared at him before smirking, leaning back in his chest.

“Be careful what you say, I might put poison in your food randomly,” Your back shook with his laughter, his chin pressing down on your head as he squeezed you tightly. Squeaking, you turned slightly and buried your face in his neck.

“I’ll make sure to check my food,” He chuckled; you wanted to tell him that you can’t detect poison by smelling it but your eyes caught a streak of light in the sky before you could utter the words. Slapping Wonshik’s chest, you pointed at the sky and looked up at him.

“You didn’t tell me there were shooting stars tonight, you ass, I would’ve brought my camera,” You pouted, crossing your arms as best as you could with Wonshik’s arms around them. His warm breath grazed your ear and you shifted, facing him a bit but still looking up at the sky.

“I wanted you to relax for once, instead of working. You’re overstressing yourself and it’s not healthy,” He whispered, hand coming up to tuck some hair behind your ear before lightly tracing the dark circles under your eyes. Glancing up at him, you looked down at your hands and played with the edge of the blanket. 

“Same goes for you,” You grumbled, staring at his own dark circles. He grinned and dropped his head, forehead resting on your shoulder. He nodded and kissed your shoulder, turning towards you with his head still on you.

“We both need some rest, which is why I brought us here. Figured you’d want to sleep under the stars tonight,” He kissed your temple and nuzzled your neck, not noticing that your eyes got watery and a small start of a smile on your lips.

“That’s really thoughtful, Wonshiggie, thank you,” You whispered, kissing his forehead. He chuckled at the nickname before leaning back onto the ground, bringing you with him. You made sure that the blanket was covering you fully; you didn’t want to wake up to have grass imprints on your arms and be itchy all day. 

Resting your head on his chest, you could feel his heartbeat and hear it thump, giving you a warm feeling that made you cuddle closer to him. Feeling him tap your forehead, you looked up and smiled when he had his lips puckered at you; leaning forward, you pecked him quickly a few times before settling back down. You fell asleep easily with the stars and Wonshik wrapped around you, keeping you toasty warm.


End file.
